Can't be Saved
by kerrionCCullen
Summary: Isabella Cullen has a choice to make, give her cheating husband another chance or protect what's left of her heart and move on.
1. Chapter 1

Can't be Saved

**Based on true events taken from my life.**

Bella Pov

How did my life ended up like this we were supposed to be happy instead we are living in different cities and I don't even know who he is living with . I remember the last time I saw him was seven months ago when I buried my dad he was there that was the last time I saw him.

Edward and I have been together for 11 years been married for seven years and most of those years have been spent with me crying and him screwing anything in a skirt. All the affairs the lying the drinking the drugs it has just been too much I don't think I can trust him he keep asking for another chance but the problems is I don't think I have it in me anymore. I am just done.

**Thanks for reading , Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bpov

I think back to when I met my husband it was in 2002 we met online in a singles chat room with other people looking for whatever they wanted well I was looking for love I had just ended a 3 1/2 year relationship with my first love I had moved with my family and James and I was trying to keep our relationship going long distance. They always say that you can't change the past and that's true but if I had a choice I would change a lot. James was my first love, first kiss, first everything, but our relationship didn't last because he cheated on me two months after I gave him my virginity but I forgave him. He had enough respect for me to call me told me that he screwed up and I forgave him because I don't think our relationship would have lasted anyways being thousands of miles apart so I forgave him , broke up that was it haven't seen him since.

It was two months after my breakup that I decided that I was going to put my self out there again but me being very shy it was not going to be face to face so I decided to go online the first person I met was Jacob I remember him pinging me an Im asking me what I am wearing I called him a pig, he thought it was funny,I was pissed off ,and our friendship grew from there. Looking back now I miss my friend I knew he wanted more he told me so on numerous occasion, I loved him he loved me but it was not meant to be I guess.

Edward hated Jacob, he would get mad if I talked to him, or talked about him I remember the night he made the _decision,_ that I would stop speaking to Jacob or we were over, it's a decision I regret to this day.

Flashback

I remember the night he called around midnight and ask for my phone information, I gave it t o him without thinking, he told he would call me back in a moment, when he did I asked him why he needed it he told me it was need to change my number, I was so mad I asked him why .

"Well Bella if I change your number he can't call you." I was so angry but the damage had already been done I loved him and I was just a 2o year old kid so when he said choose me or him I chose.

The next day I was able to call Jacob by blocking my number and he was upset because we always talked every day but when he tried to call . It was not going through and I remember him saying he was so mad he punched a wall and broke his hand. I apologized and told him I can't talk to him anymore. I hurt my friend that day and I can't take it back.

End flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

B POV

Edward and I talked and email each other a year before we met face to face, my family was against me talking to him , they thought he could be a serial killer or a rapist but I knew different. I wanted to be sure so I asked to talked to his mom and we talked and I also talked to his older brother so I trusted them at that point. When he came to meet me the first time it was actually to help me move if you would believe, I was living with my parents at that point and I decided that if I was going to have him visit I wanted my own place. So the Saturday I was supposed to move he drove2 hours rented a truck and move my furniture he ended moving in with me that day he decided that he did not want to leave me so he moved in and we lived together for eleven years before we Separated seven months ago.

The first time he cheated it was an emotional affair, with his ex Lauren. I knew about her but I was told she was just a child hood friend and that she was a lesbian . I did not know that they dated for years, and even lived together at one point. He was still in love with her while he and I was talking over the phone he was still seeing her. He wanted her back but she had moved on I guess, but I had to deal with him betraying me and calling her, behind my back . That lasted at least a year but like love sick puppy I forgave him.

The day I found out was very painful for me. He was acting strange that day we've been living together for about six moths give or take and we were home he was on the phone all day and I was very frustrated with him, so he got mad and left the apartment, I knew he was going to the pool in our complex so I followed him. I found him sitting in a corner outside by the pool he was the only person there , an like always he was on the phone, so I got mad grab the phone and started screaming at whoever was on the phone, turned out it was Lauren. I asked why she kept calling his phone I told her she should have some respect for me his girlfriend and stop calling him. She told me that she didn't call him, he would call her then tell her to call him back so I would think she was harassing him. He actually broke my heart that day he denied knowing me , while I was talking to her on the phone he was screaming that he didn't know me she told me he told her that he was staying with his uncle, she did not know he had a girlfriend. I was crushed he looked me right in the eye and said she is lying I don't know her.

I threw his phone at him went home and threw all his stuff outside when he came home I told him to leave. He left and then I just cried. Eventually we started talking again little by little we tried to worked things out and I decided to give him another chance we were fine for a while , we were in love and just happy.

It was about 4 months later that Lauren came back into our lives, We were in bed cuddling one morning when his phone rang I asked him who it was he said his mom he then got up and went into the bathroom that's when I knew he was lying he was talking to her again. I got mad so I decided to get back at him so I called Jacob I knew he would be pissed he came out of the bathroom and saw me on the phone he asked me who I was talking to to so I said a friend he got mad and stared yelling at me, so I told him to leave and he packed his stuff and left again. I got ready and went to work there was a guy that like me at my work his name was Sam he would flirt with me all the time but he knew I had a boyfriend so it did not go anywhere until that night.

I was at work and Sam had came by my office to talk , he saw that I was upset so he got me to talk and I told him that I think Edward and I broke up.

He was very supportive and was a shoulder to cry on, he knew I was upset so he offered me a ride home which I accepted. When he pulled up to my apartment he parked his car and turned to me.

"Bella I think I should come in to make sure you are ok".

"That's not necessary Sam I told him I think I will be fine". He kept insisting that I was too upset to be alone but I did not feel right inviting him in.

He then insist on packing a bag and going home with him, again I turned him down. So instead we just sat in his car and talked for awhile. After a while he started touching me and telling me how beautiful I was and that he would not hurt me like Edward has. I guess it was me being upset or maybe it was just that someone else was paying attention to me, he started kissing me I knew it was wrong but I decided that I did not care he had left me again for her so I decided I was going to give in to Sam ,if only my heart was listening.

Before long we were making ,out he was very gentle and loving and I think if I was not so messed up and in love with an idiot I probably would have been with Sam. The kissed became heated very fast before I knew it he was crawling over the arm rest reclining my seat and was on top of me kissing me all over but all I could think about was Edward .

Sam tried to move to the back of the car but I knew what would happen if we did so I told him no. we kept on kissing before long he had my shirt open kissing my breast and all I could think about was Edward I was just numb going with the flow it's like I was not there I had a handsome man all over me and all I could think about was the one Who walked out on me again for his ex. Sam hands had pulled the zipper on my pants his hands was in my panties he was inside me and I did not feel anything, he took my hands and was trying to get me to pull his zipper down but I could not do it. After a while I guess he realize that I was not into it so he stopped. He told me that he was in love with me and that he wanted to make love to me but I told him sorry but I did not feel that way about him and I was sorry we went too far earlier but he told me he was not sorry.

I fixed my clothes and started to get out he kept begging me to go home with him but I told him no, I knew what happened was a mistake I was upset and I let my emotions take over he was a nice guy but I was still in love with Edward. He told me he understood and got out and walked me to my door I gave him a hug and told him thanks for being my friend he gave me a good by kiss and left. I decided that no matter what happened between me and Edward I will tell him what happened tonight with Sam I don't think I cheated. After all he is the one who is still hanged up on his ex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

B POV

He was gone for about two weeks and I was a mess I stopped eating just cried. He finally called after a week and away said we needed to talk he showed that evening looking like a mess I was no better we went into our room sat on the bed , then he dropped the bombshell on me.

He told me that he had cheated on me while we were taking a break I just sat there and stare at him wondering if I heard him right. He told me while he was staying with his family he had slept with a girl he went to school with, I asked him who he couldn't tell me, turned out he was lying he was trying to get me to break up with because he couldn't do it so I slapped him and told him to get the hell out of my house. And he left.

I didn't see Edward again for about two months he came by with his dad to get some of his things and I am not proud of my self but we ended up having sex that day, and when he left with his dad I broke down again.

He called and apologized and begged for another chance I told him we needed to talk I had to tell him about Sam.

So we decided to meet at a coffee shop when I got there he was already sitting at a table and all the feelings I had just came back, my heart started beating fast my hands started shaking and I just started crying I told him that I can't do this anymore that I can't be second best to his ex-girlfriend he told me he was sorry and that he had cut off all contact with her. He just wanted to try again if I would give him another chance . I had decided I should tell him about Sam first. So I did he became red and angry I thought was going to do something stupid . He asked me why and I told him because I was upset about what happened between me and him and I guess It just got out of hand Sam was there he wanted me ,when he didn't and I just got caught with all the attention he was giving me.

I told him he did not have a reason to get upset he had left me again I had asked him to leave that day but I did not expect him to go quit his job and left for good so if I had slept with Sam he couldn't get mad because he had left me again. He decided that we were both wrong and that we both made mistakes and that we should learn to trust each other . If only it was that easy.

It took awhile for things to get back to the way they were with Edward but eventually we were back on track as a couple.

Everything was great there was no more Lauren he had actually kept his word and had stopped talking to her I was so happy I thought my life was perfect. He had started working for his father's company he had propose after 3 years together I was over the moon my life was great I was getting married and happy. He told me to quit my job since he made enough money to support us both and that I can take that time to plan our wedding and I had agreed.

We had decided to move to a bigger apartment because that one was too small we were planning on buying a house after we were married we had decided to get married after a year of being engaged.

We almost did not get that far. Edward was going to cheat again. We were engaged for about 6 months when he started acting weird again being secretive to where he was going all of a sudden he started going to the basketball court at our apartments more often, he knew he went once a week sometimes all of a sudden it was everyday and always at the same time. So I became suspicious I confronted him but he denied doing anything wrong so let it go . One night we were watching television and I guess I fell asleep and when I woke up Edward is nowhere to be found in our apartment I looked out the window and his car was parked in his spot but he was not there. I called him and asked him where he was he told me that he was out some friends I asked him who he said some people he met playing basketball I asked him why his car was still parked outside he said that they picked him up. I knew he was lying but I had no proof so I let it go.

About a month later he had went to the store he then came back in a rush saying he has to go home because his dad was sick I told him I would go with him but he declined I knew something was fishy. He had left to go visit his dad he was supposed to be gone for the weekend . He did not call me once that weekend I let it go I thought he was too busy with his father, I had talked to his mom and she had told me that his dad was sick so he did not lie about that.

He did not come home until the next Monday morning it was about seven am when he came home and crawled into bed with me and went to sleep which I thought was odd. He had called me the night before and told me he was going to be back in forks the next day I was going to find out that was a big lie he was already in forks .

My mom had called me to find out what was going on so I told her he just got home she told me that it was kind of fishy that he got home that early he would have had to have left at least to get home by seven so she told me to called his mom to find out when he left so I did turned out my mom was right.

I had called his mom and asked her when her son had left I told her he just got home she said that don't sound right because he had left the night before to come home I told her no he just got home and went to bed. She also told me he was on the phone a lot while he was there so they assumed he was talking to me I told them he did not call while he was there. I hang up with her and waited for him to wake up so I could face him, when he did, he denied everything of course saying he went to a hotel and slept because he was tired and then drove home this morning so I let it go.

A bout a week later we were in bed about to go to sleep when his phone rang he had it in the other bed room he was gone for about 30 minutes so I went to sleep he eventually came to bed but I had a plan.

The next morning I woke up before he did and went to search for his phone when I found it I recalled the last number to called. It was a woman who answered she kept saying hello I was too surprised to say anything what she said next surprised me.

"Is this Bella?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes" I said

"Who is this?" I asked.

The person was quiet so i kept on asking, who are you? And why do you have my Fiance's number?". Better yet why did you call him last night".

She started telling me everything she told me her name was Angela and that she met Edward at the basketball court, I asked her what court and she told me the one at our complex. So I guess that explain the need to play ball so often all the sudden.

She even knew about him visiting his dad the week before, turns out the person he was on the phone with that whole time he was there was her not me.

I asked her where she lived, when she gave me her address I all most passed out she actually lived in our community just in a different building just five doors down. I can't believe he would do this to me again. I told her I would like to talk to her face to face and she agreed . So I put his phone back down went into our room and check that he was still asleep. I grab my keys and phone and left . It took me about ten minutes to get to her apartment, there was this brunette waiting outside I asked her if she was Angela and she said yes.

She could have been my twin except for different eye color and I was a few inches taller . We sat down on her step because I refuse to go into her house.

I asked her how she met my fiance, she told me that she usually go to the court a lot of evenings with her sister to play ball, and that's were she met Edward. She said she thought he was cute and he started talking to her, he told her about me but that we were having problems.

I didn't know what to think , how could he do this again ? . I asked her if they slept together and she told me no. turns out that night that he went missing he was at her house seeing as she lives down the street , that's why his car was still parked out side that night he didn't need to drive.

She showed me her phone , and I could see all the times he called her all the text messages I made sure to check that the dates matches to when he was visiting his father, so she was the one he was talking to , that his family thought was me.

She asked if I wanted her to call him so I could listen in on the call, but then I remembered that he was still asleep and that his phone was in the spare room so I knew he wouldn't hear it. So I came up with a better idea I asked her to follow me home, his little secret is about to blow up in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She got in her car and because I had walked up to her apartment I thought it was best if I went with her.

She told me that nothing happened between them, I don't know if I believe her or not, we got to my apartment and I asked her to follow me I knew he was still asleep so he was in for a big ass surprise that's for sure.

I use my key to open the door and she followed me inside, I told her to wait while I went to the master bedroom to see if he was still asleep , I opened the door and was pleased to see that he was. So I went back to the living room and found her sitting on the couch playing with one of my cats, I don't know how I feel about that I pushed that aside for later for now I have a fiance who is in for one heck of a wake up call .

I thought about waking him up and having him come in the living room to see her, but then I thought why not have her in the room when I woke him up so I asked her to follow me back to the room , and I noticed she still had my cat seems like someone have a problem with boundaries, first my man now my baby what's next?.

We got to the door and I pushed it open and Edward was still fast asleep. He was on his back without a shirt on the sheet was pulled down to his waist showing off his firm chest, I didn't like the way she was looking at him. Now I really want this over with and her out of my house and life now. They might not have done anything but the way she was looking I think she might jump in the bed with him.

I thought thinking of the best way to do this should I have him wake up on his own or should I do it my self. I checked the time and saw that it was 7.30 am and he usually wakes at 8 and I did not want her in my home for another 30 minutes. So I grab the sheets and pulled it off of him but he just stirs and try to grab back for it . So I went up to him and slapped him and he jerked up looking around like a crazy person. I might have put put a little extra force in that slap but I think I have a good reason don't you think?

He looked at me and asked why the hell I had slapped him I don't think he had noticed our little guess standing off in the corner so I ignored his question and walked back down to where she was standing and his eyes followed me and I wish I had a camera for the look on his face when he saw who was standing next to me. He didn't say anything he was just staring he then started to rub his eyes I guess he thought he was still sleeping, no such luck buddy this is all real.


End file.
